


Love-Making

by zuoanji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: Ouma wants to be in control, but Amami thinks otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly...lost all shame.  
> I pretty much wrote them how I'd think they'd act bc you know, the GAME ISN'T EVEN OUT. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless, i plan to write fics about them when the actual game comes out so they can be IC.  
> They are pretty much like komahina, I feel, with Ouma being very tsun while Amami is laid-back..what have I done. Seriously hope this isn't trash though, I haven't written in so long.   
> It's pretty short too, it actually was supposed to be a drabble, lol.
> 
> The idea pretty much blossomed on my twitter because I was talking about who would top, and the idea of Ouma thinking he'll top but then ending up not being on the top was just waay too adorable.
> 
> (Excuse me for any mistakes, english is not my native language btw.)

“Hmm, Kokichi, now that we’re together we can make love, right?”

Ouma almost choked on his food. His fork dropped from his now seemingly lifeless hand and he looked at the other in shock. He seriously hadn’t blurted that out when they were having dinner, had he?

He did. Sometimes he underestimated his boyfriend’s level of not caring. Nothing could embarrass him, a smile always plastered on his face. It made him want to punch him sometimes, wipe that smile off his face, but he also loved him (though he’d never admit it out loud) so he didn’t do it.

But Amami made it hard.

“Ehhhh!?” Iruma’s scream echoed through the dining hall, making everyone’s attention turn to her, “Rantarou and Kokichi have an indecent relationship!?” she blurted out. Ouma covered his face. He could hear the others exchanging hushed whispers.

It was 8am. He didn’t want to deal with this. He was the SHSL Leader, not the SHSL Laughingstock!

His expression turned sour as Amami just idly laughed.

“You-” he said, his voice deeper than usual, “You’re seriously stupid enough to believe that? He was obviously joking. I expect no less from someone below me, though,” he said, his voice dripping with confidence.

_Nice save_ , Ouma thought. Iruma looked at him in shock as Akamatsu rushed over to her and patted her back. She glared at Ouma, but he didn’t care. Instead he stood up, leaving his meal almost untouched. He left the dining hall and in almost no time he could hear footsteps behind him and he didn’t need to turn around to see that it was Amami. He caught up with him, walking quietly by his side. He didn’t seem to mind the silence so Ouma didn’t bother breaking it, either.

“Sorry!” he blurted out, looking not sorry at all, “I wanted to tease you. I didn’t think she’d hear that, though….hm.”

Ouma sighed and remained silent. As they were at the end of the corridor and in front of Ouma’s room, he shot a look at Amami who didn’t think of moving an inch.

“Don’t you want to go? This is my room, you know,” he asked and Amami looked at him as if they were speaking different languages.

“Huh? So you don’t wanna make love?” Ouma almost could see a small pout on his lips as he said that.

That guy!

Ouma’s gaze cast downwards and he buried his slightly flushed face into his scarf.

“You were serious about that?” he asked cautiously.

“Yup, yup!” Amami answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He couldn’t understand. Why wouldn’t the other be at least a little bit embarrassed?

“W-well. If you can satisfy the supreme leader, that is!” his voice was laced with embarrassment and he cursed himself for it, but Amami only smiled at him.

“Is that a challenge?”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe it. He was sitting on Amami’s lap, kissing him deeply as the urge to rut against him became stronger and stronger. Since when was he that lewd?

He opened his mouth, letting Amami’s tongue dominate his. Every time he sucked on his bottom lip or would even bite down, a shiver run down his spine and his cock twitched in his pants. Desperately clinging to Amami’s over-sized shirt, he moaned into the kiss. His face felt hot and he was sure he was sweating too but he couldn’t care less when every time Amami’s tongue brushed against his send electric sparks down his spine.

Finally Amami pulled away, breathing heavily. His face was just as flushed as Ouma’s and drool was dripping down his chin. He smiled weakly at the other as he tried to catch his breath.

“Let’s continue to the next phase, shall we?” he said, his voice hoarse.

Ah! Finally, Ouma thought, finally I get to see him squirm beneath me.

He had imagined it several times, even though he didn’t want to admit it. Amami’s hair, messed up as he moaned without shame underneath him -

But the dream was shattered when Amami pushed him down on his bed, hovering over him. He licked his lips in anticipation and leaned down, kissing Ouma’s neck. The other squirmed under the gentle touch and tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. If he didn’t, he’d make embarrassing sounds- but, somehow, something was wrong with the situation. Ouma’s eyes shot open (when had he closed them?) and he looked at Amami.

“Why am I on the bottom?”

“Huh?”

“I’m the SHSL supreme leader. Why am I on the bottom?”

Amami laughed softly at that. “But Kokichi-chan, you’re so cute!”

His cheeks flushed at the compliment. “S-stop, I’m not cute! I’m evil!”

The other leaned down and kissed his red cheek. “Super cute, evil supreme leader then.”

Biting his lip in defeat, Ouma looked away. Why was he so embarrassed? There shouldn’t be anyone who can make him feel that way, and yet..

“Super cutie,” Amami repeated in a hoarse whisper, “Who I want to fuck.”

Ouma didn’t have time to process anything he said before he Amami practically ripped off his pants and underwear, leaving his crotch naked and for the other to see.

The other’s hand glided over his soft thighs, making them quiver. Amami looked at Ouma’s dick and how it twitched when his hand got closer to it.

“You’re so hard already. I didn’t think you’d be this lewd, Kokichi-chan,” he whispered as he leaned down once again, kissing on sucking on the other’s neck. Ouma couldn’t help but squirm and whimper whenever Amami would bite down on his subtle flesh.

Just as he thought he couldn’t make more embarrassing sounds, Amami gripped his cock and stroked it gently. Moans spilled from his lips and he couldn’t even cover his mouth with his hands because they were trembling too much. He was incredibly sensitive and he was sure Amami noticed, too.

Precum was dripping on Amami’s fingers as he kept gently stroking his dick, just giving him the right amount of pleasure. After some time, he pulled away, looking at his stained hand.

“You made my hand all wet…” he said absentmindedly and Ouma blushed harder than he had before.

“T-this, uh…” he tried to explain himself, but nothing came to his mind. He couldn’t exactly say that he has been waiting for this to happen.

Amami closed his eyes, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Only now the other noticed how beautiful he looked.

He sighed and brought his wet hand to Ouma’s ass, gently nudging his entrance with his finger. Ouma wiggled his hips shyly.

“Y-you can’t.”

“I can’t?”

“N-no! It’s….” his voice trailed off and he looked everywhere but at Amami. The other smirked knowingly.

Without saying another word, he shoved his finger inside Ouma, savoring the expression of shock and pleasure. The other whimpered, his cock twitching and precrum dripping on his stomach.

_I want to lick it up_ , Amami thought briefly, _But I have to control my urges for Kokichi-chan’s sake._

“My finger went in so easily. I guess you really wanted it?” a hoarse laugh escaped his lips as he started pushing in and out of Ouma, closely watching how he bit his lip and how his cheeks flushed even more. Whimpers and moans escaped his lips unwillingly and he almost screamed when Amami just hit that spot inside him right.

It didn’t take long for Ouma to be a panting mess underneath Amami, and he probably would’ve hated it, but the sensation of his fingers inside him and being surrounded by his smell was enough for Ouma to lose himself. He couldn't stop his thighs from shaking when Amami added another finger, scissoring them inside him and purposely hitting his sweet spot once in awhile.

When he thought he was loose enough, Amami withdrew his fingers.

“R-rantarou…” the boy underneath him whimpered and wiggled his hips in anticipation, “P-please.”

Amami smiled as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it once before guiding to Ouma’s entrance. The boy underneath looked embarrassed and his hair was a mess by now, but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Amami’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Please fuck me,” he whispered.

Amami didn’t need to be told twice.

Without waiting, he shoved his dick all the way inside with one thrust, savoring the tight heat. He could feel Ouma squirming underneath him, his eyes wide with shock but clouded with pleasure.

“S-so big…” he breathed heavily, his arms wrapping tighter around Amami’s neck.

“Does it hurt?” the other asked, even though he had a hard time not just thrusting into him mercilessly. Ouma shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

Amami slowly started moving at first, trying out different angles to see which Ouma made react the most and once he found one that made Ouma’s toes curl and his back arch, he moved faster, practically slamming in and out of him.

“R-rantarou..:!” the smaller of the two moaned, his legs wrapping around Amami’s waist, “F-feels so good…” Amami smiled and kissed him, this time more sloppily than before, drool dripping down his chin. They both moaned into the kiss as they could feel their climaxes approached. Amami gripped the other’s hip and started teasing his sweet spot, satisfied when Ouma thrashed beneath him, his cock dripping at this point.

“A-ah!” he whimpered, his hands fisting Amami’s shirt, “I’m gonna-”

Before he could say anything, he came, white overtaking his vision as his ass squeezed down on Amami’s dick. When he came down from his high, panting and thighs quivering, he was surprised to see that his stomach wasn’t soiled with cum.

Amami had stopped moving for a short while and was looking down at him with a smirk.

“You had a dry orgasm, Ouma,” he cooed, “You really like it up your ass, huh?”

“I-! I really don’t, uh,...” he muttered, his face flushed and sweaty. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead. Gross.

Before he could say anything else, Amami started moving again, this time faster. Ouma felt even more sensitive after cumming once and he couldn’t help but feel how his insides were burning whenever Amami brushed against him. He was moaning lewdly and without shame.

“You’re..so cute..!” Amami gasped, his pace getting erratic and his cock twitching inside Ouma. The other knew he was close to cumming, so he squeezed down on his dick, amused when he heard the other hiss.

_Payback_ , Ouma thought.

But the victory was short-lived. Amami grabbed his cock, stroking and squeezing it in time with his thrusts.

“That’s..! Too...much!”

Ouma almost screamed his name when he grabbed his cock and started teasing it, his whole body trembling as he could feel himself yet again getting close to the edge. Amami kept fucking him, a smirk on his face since he knew he was in control of the whole situation.

_What an asshole_.

It didn’t take long for Ouma to be pushed over the edge, drool dripping down his chin as he came loudly, semen spurting all over his stomach and shirt. He couldn’t breathe or think for a moment and he seriously thought he was going to pass out right here and then but the faint moan that spilled from Amami’s lips pulled him back to reality. Not shortly after, he could feel his ass getting filled with something hot and he gritted his teeth.

Amami was hovering over him, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry I came inside,” he panted, giving Ouma a weak smile.

“You better be, you asshole!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, don’t be mad!” Amami smiled as carefree as ever, “It felt good, didn’t it?”

“Shut up!” Ouma retorted and sulked, “You came inside!”

An awkward laugh escaped the other, looking visibly uncomfortable.

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that! It just felt so good, y’know?”

The pout didn’t fade from his lips. “You idiot!”


End file.
